


NSFW Drabbles

by Sagana_Rojana_Olt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt
Summary: NSFW Drabble fills for various Bingos.Individual information are in the notes for the chapter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky enjoys Tony tied up, and Tony enjoys being tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kink: Restraints  
> Collaborator Name: Sagana Rojana Olt  
> Card Number: 4046  
> Square Filled: R3 - Kink: Restraints  
> Ship/Main Pairing: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: dirty talk, bondage  
> Summary: Bucky enjoys Tony tied up, and Tony enjoys being tied up.

“You are doing so good, you are so good for me, baby” Bucky purrs the praise into his ear and Tony’s cock throbs, leaking precome and making a mess of the ropes tying him up. He is already desperate and they have just started. Bucky trails feather light kisses along Tony’s throat, eliciting a shiver and a whine while his hands glide ever more down, and settle firmly on Tony’s hips, pinning him in place. Tony lets out a pleading moan, pulling at the ropes and pushes up, desperate for more, but Bucky pulls away. 

“Just a little more, sweetheart”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes home after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kink: Hand job  
> Collaborator Name: Sagana Rojana Olt  
> Card Number: 4046  
> Square Filled: S1 - Kink: Hand job  
> Ship/Main Pairing: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: dirty talk  
> Summary: Bucky comes home after a long day.

Tony loves sitting in Bucky’s lap, the supersoldier’s muscles make for the perfect cushion and his enhanced metabolism means that he is always warm. Bucky reciprocates the feeling for slightly different reasons. 

“That’s it baby, you are so beautiful like this'' Bucky whispers the praise into his ear while his hands continue gliding even more down. He kisses the sensitive skin at Tony’s throat, while his metal hand wraps around Tony’s straining cock, the cold sharp contrast against the heated flesh. “I was thinking about this all day, Doll. Just having you in my lap all lose, and all _mine_ ” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony manage to fall in bed, to the enjoyment of both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kink: Anal Sex  
> Collaborator Name: Sagana Rojana Olt  
> Card Number: 4046  
> Square Filled: A1 - Kink: Anal sex  
> Ship/Main Pairing: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: dirty talk, anal sex  
> Summary: Bucky and Tony manage to fall in bed, to the enjoyment of both of them.

"Damn, baby,” Bucky curses, his voice horse. “From my first glance at your butt, all I wanted to do was bury myself in it” He presses his cock slowly into Tony’s hole, letting him feel the stretch, sliding deeper and deeper. Tony can’t help the whine escaping from somewhere deep in him, and rocks back, desperate for more.

“I got so fucking hard just looking at it, I was afraid I was gonna pop off right there. I just knew that one day I’d be fucking that beautiful bubble butt of yours - and now that’s exactly what I’ll be doing.”


End file.
